1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety lancet device, and more particularly to a safety lancet device for obtaining small blood samples, which mounts a new needle hub within the safety lancet device to obtain each blood sample.
2. Description of Related Art
To take small amounts of blood from the finger or the earlobe for diagnostic purposes, lancets are used to prick the corresponding body part either manually or with the aid of a simple apparatus. The lancet has to be sharp and sterile. However, if the force applied to the lancet is not large enough, the lancet will not prick the body part.
Furthermore, a conventional lancet device used for taking small amounts of blood is like a mechanical pencil. The conventional lancet device comprises a top thumb tab, a casing, a driver assembly and a needle hub with a needle. The top thumb tab, the driver assembly and the needle hub are mounted within the casing. The top thumb tab is attached on the driver assembly and the driver assembly is attached on the needle hub. After pressing the top thumb tab, the driver assembly forces the needle to protrude from the needle hub. However, the used needle hub of the conventional lancet device can continue to be use so users may forget to replace the used needle hub with a new needle hub. In which case, the used needle in the needle hub will prick the next patient. If the used needle is contaminated, the person may be infected.